super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph
On-Screen Appearance Hey, Dude! Joseph opens the door and says the line. Special Attacks Neutral B - Hoops and Basketballs Joseph will put down a Hoop. Opponents can knock it down, Which will always fall on him/her, Despite the angle. Press B again with the hoop out and Joseph will shoot a basket. If Joseph makes a basket, He'll earn an item. If he misses, It'll be a basic projectile. It will also knock over the hoop too Side B - Super Speed Joseph will run around the stage if you hold down B. You can change the direction of where he runs. Tap B to make his speed a simple side recovery Up B - Lebrons Joseph will put on some Lebrons and they can make him jump higher like his Basketball hero. Press B to dunk a Basketball to give you an upwards boost like Michael Jordan's Up B. Plus, His Super Speed is stronger with the Lebrons Down B - Dead Dad Joseph's dead dad will walk slowly in front of him. If he touches an opponent, He'll turn into a ghost and scream, Which will make opponents jump like Junior's Airhorn. Opponents can hit Joseph's dead dad with a projectile to make him stop and disappear Final Smash - I'm sorry, Mom! The stage will turn Night time Joseph and the opponents will sleep after He says "Goodnight!" After a while, A random opponent will hear murmuring and will see Joseph writing "I'M SORRY MOM" in blood. The Opponent will get scared and try to get Joseph's attention. Joseph (who's sleep walking) will mistake him/her for his mother. Joseph will then threaten to cut his/her throat and drink his/her blood. Joseph then stabs the opponent with the knife. And the final smash ends when it's morning time and the "stabbed" opponent is stuck on the floor. He/She can get up, But their attacks are weakened until he/she gets K.O.ed KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Aw, Man! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Punch SFX) Ow! Taunts Up: Ooh Savage! Sd: (Laughs) Dn: (Thinking) I hope they don't find the knife I used to cut my Mom's throat...I could go to jail for a loooong time... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (The Basketball goal is seen and Joseph makes a basket) SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Victory 2: I GET HAAAAAALF! Victory 3: (Taps the Bop It/Past Machine and Joseph's Mom comes back) Victory 4: (Against Cody): He's a Doll! Victory 5: (Against Junior): Ha Ha! You suck dude! Victory 6: (Teamed with Junior and Cody) (All walk to the results stage and Laugh) Lose/Clap: (Unconscious with a can of green beans by him) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Kicks two times and then an Uppercut *Dash Attack - Knife Lunge *Forward tilt - His skeleton Mom falls over *Up tilt - Jump *Down tilt - Spins in his shell *Side Smash - Whoopie Cushion *Up Smash - Sets himself on Fire and back to normal. *Down Smash - Knife Swipe Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with his hand. *Pummel - Knife Stab *Forward Throw- Throws opponent like a basketball *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Hides in his shell and spins around Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SML Logo Victory Music SuperMarioLogan Show intro Kirby Hat Shell and Shoes. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Against Junior: Ha ha ha ha ha! I got your CapriSun! Against Wiley Wolf: I bet you can't blow this down! Against Nigel: Who's the Treasure Hunter Now sucker! Against Monika: I'm so brave! I got through your Game! I'm Undeleteable! Against Hyper Blossom: You look so different than the actual Blossom! Like literally... Against The Flying Dutchman: No ghost shall scare the hell out of me! *Blows a Raspberry* Against G3.5 Scootaloo and G3.5 Sweetie Belle: Stop being Inappropriate and just do something else! Against Snide: I've got this tape with you being defeated by the Power Rangers! Against Stingy: Stop claiming everything you greedy monster! Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (G) *Goomba colors ® *Cody colors (B) *Toad colors *Yoshi colors *Black Yoshi colors *Dry Bones *Basketball outfit *Mother outfit (Junior's Playtime) Trivia *After Joseph's Moveset, Lojo said he's taking a break of Lawl for the rest of the year. So he could have more time with School, Home, Other Lawl Videos and the MLP movie in October 6th Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Celebrities Category:Super Mario Bros.